


For my little Claire

by RoroYaoi



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Claire deserves better, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Klaus Hargreeves Deserves Better, M/M, Multi, Protective Ben Hargreeves, Protective Klaus Hargreeves, Protective Siblings, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Sober Klaus Hargreeves, Talking To Dead People
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27708898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoroYaoi/pseuds/RoroYaoi
Summary: What if instead of Five traveling to the future, it is Klaus who does it in an accident with an agent and his suitcase. Once he reaches the future he meets his dead brothers, he starts to go crazy for so many ghosts. He tries to commit suicide on several occasions, but God always sends him back, tells him that he has a mission, but Klaus cannot with his sadness. After months, he reaches Los Angeles, where he finds the ghost of a little girl, who helps him. The Handler finds him and joins the Commission. Finally, Klaus escapes and returns to his family, the ghost girl and him now trying to prevent the apocalypse.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Allison Hargreeves/Patrick, Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Claire & Allison Hargreeves, Claire & Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Grace Hargreeves & Everyone, Klaus Hargreeves & David "Dave" Katz, Klaus Hargreeves & Everyone, Klaus Hargreeves & Luther Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves & The Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves, Past Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz - Relationship, The Hargreeves & Dr. Pogo (Umbrella Academy)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 138





	1. The deal

* * *

* * *

He breathes deeply, fixes his sight on the target, finds his objective, holds his breath to prevent his body from moving, pulls the trigger and the little rabbit dies quickly. He whistles and his dog runs in the direction of the rabbit, to grab it and bring it to him.

"Well done Bailey" he compliments the canine as he recovers the prey, even after years it is difficult for him to find food, a rabbit is almost a gourmet meal for them. He smiles at the little girl who is with him "Come on, you know food is food"

"He looked very cute," replies the little girl. Over the years, the girl's appearance has changed, and Klaus caresses her curly hair. He loves the texture because it reminds him of Allison.

"I know, I'm sorry, but I'm hungry, baby" he says as he makes a noise and points to his stomach "Gruuu" imitates the roar of his stomach.

The little girl laughs at Klaus' jokes. Klaus smiles at the little girl who jumps around him. Without her, Klaus is sure that he would have been lost to madness long ago. They walk through the rubble until they reach their refuge, he sits down on the old and filthy couch, trying not to damage his hip, he is old and his whole body hurts. Even if his appearance has not changed since he was 16, his body is tired as well as his mind.

He has spent more than 40 years in that apocalyptic wasteland. Nothing remains of the life he once knew, the world is not what it used to be, there is only death and destruction, there are no survivors, it is as if all of humanity had been erased from existence. In his mind, Klaus is grateful that there are still non-human species surviving, even when most of them have gone wild.

Klaus remembers the first time he came to this place. At the age of only 13, all he could see and hear were the dead, he thought he would go mad in that world covered with flames. He searched for a long time for his brothers, but he never thought he would find them buried in the rubble, dead.

* * *

_He walked with no direction, the fire made it difficult for him to walk among the ruins, there were still buildings falling around him, so he tried to see where he was walking to, trying not to bump into any ghosts, they all looked terrifying with their burnt ghostly bodies. The first place he ran to was the academy, but it was totally destroyed._

_He saw a newspaper machine that had survived the destruction, he ran to it and opened it, the newspaper marked April 2, 2019, the notice was not really important to him, but the date made his heart stop._

_That morning, before they left on their mission as "Umbrella Academy" it had been November 2, 2002. If his calculations were not wrong, it had been more than 16 years since he disappeared._

_He kept the newspaper, trying to hold back tears, told himself that he had to be brave like Diego and Luther, surely his brothers were alive, somewhere, and surely his father would come looking for him. His brothers would not abandon him. He would say it over and over in his head._

_He arrived at the theater his father used to take them to listen to opera, it was also destroyed, but he stopped when he saw a group of bodies buried under rubble, he ran to them. The first body was that of a blond man, it was enormous, easily tripling in size. He looked at the next body, it was that of a woman, she was beautiful, some features were familiar, but he refused to believe it._

_He looked for the other corpses, there was a latin man and an asian one, he didn't even dare to go near them. The last body was the one that undoubtedly broke his heart. The umbrella tattoo was all I needed to see to know that these people were his siblings. Five's blue eyes looked so dull, dead, they were all dead._

_He let out a cry of pain. His brothers were dead and that morning they had looked so young and alive. If he closed his eyes he could hear their laughter. Even Vanya's soft violin._

_He tried to hold back his tears, he had been so foolish, so innocent, his brothers had told him he should be vigilant, but he really did not think when he jumped on the man who was trying to kill Five. His heart had practically stopped when he saw that man aiming at his brother, his body reacted on its own, and when he realized he was already fighting a man twice his size._

_In the struggle the man fired his weapon, hitting the briefcase, which caused an explosion. The last thing he heard was his brothers calling him and then it was all a blue fire that burned his heart out._

_Now, he was in the future and his siblings were dead, what purpose did his life have without his family. None._

* * *

His dog whimpered in anguish as he licked his face, Bailey was very good at detecting his mood swings, the girl looked at him worried, but did not touch him, she knew not to touch him when he had a flashback, it was dangerous, even if the girl was already dead. Things around them floated, his hands shone brightly. He tried to breathe while in his mind he counted numbers, trying to calm his heart and his powers.

"Thank you guys" he thanked them both, he was happy to see that things stopped shaking and floating.

The dog licked his face again before running to his little bed, waiting anxiously for the food. Claire stayed by his side a little longer, while the shaking in his hands stopped.

He remembered with sadness that his siblings were the only ones who still had their bodies almost intact if he didn't take into account that they had been crushed. The other humans were either completely burned or crushed or both. It was terrifying.

After he buried them, one by one, mourning their deaths, he remembers putting his father's gun to his head and killing himself. The afterlife didn't look any better and the child God sent him back.

He tried to survive. He did it for two months, before committing suicide again, this time with Diego's knife, he remembers opening his throat as deep as he could. God sent him back, muttering something about a mission and spoiled children.

Klaus refuses to accept that cruel fate, so he tries again and again, at the age of 16 he had already attempted suicide more than thirty times. Sometimes he simply killed himself to see and talk to God, because having no one to talk to was driving him crazy. Really insane.

God finally sends him to Los Angeles, promises him that there is someone there waiting for him, there is, but she is not alive.

" Take it Bailey" throws the rabbit's entrails to his dog.

"Uncle Klaus" the girl calls out to him in her melancholy voice

"Tell me Claire" looks at her carefully, the girl looks at the sky

"Do you think I can ever see the stars again?"

Klaus looks towards the sky, the atmosphere has not yet been cleaned of the ashes, the nights in that place are totally dark, without a moon to light up the sky, there is nothing to be seen. It is something sad. The desire to see the moon used to bring back memories of when he and all his siblings would go up to the roof of their house and see the stars. Luther loved to talk about them.

"I don't know honey, I hope so, until then I can be your star, I shine as much as one" Claire laughs again, Klaus relaxes, he hates to see the little girl sad.

"Uncle Klaus, you're so egocentric sometimes”

"Excuse me? I am a star, I was famous and desired in my time as a hero"

"I know, mom used to say you were a dramatic Diva" Klaus makes a sound of indignation, both look at each other before starting to laugh, "I miss mom" says the little one sadly.

Klaus gets serious, he knows that Claire misses her mother, he has tried many times to contact Allison, but his powers are not as powerful as they used to be, he can see some ghosts, but he cannot hear them. He can't summon them either, it's as if they can't see him. God told him it was a punishment for his suicide. Klaus thinks on more than one occasion that God is a heartless bitch

He doesn't even know how he can talk to Claire.

Claire is and always will be an enigma to him. At first, when God had commanded him to go to Los Angeles, he never thought he would find the ghost of his niece. At that time, the girl looked completely burned, she was just a walking corpse. Over time, his powers had mutated the little girl's appearance.

Klaus was not sure if Claire was a punishment or a gift, but it hurt him to see the girl's unhappiness at not being able to cross over to heaven. God had said that they both had a mission; Klaus hated God with all his rotten soul.

"Uncle Klaus, there is someone outside," the girl said.

Klaus does not hesitate to point his gun at the stranger, he is surprised to see a woman so dressed up and with such elegant shoes.

"If you kill me, you won't be able to know why I came here, Number Four," says the woman, but Klaus doesn't trust her.

"Who are you?"

"It doesn't really matter, what matters is what I can do for you.

Klaus hesitates "What can you do for me?

"We've been watching you, you're a survivor and we want you to work with us.

"We"? Klaus sees Claire deny with her head

"Yes, we, you see, I belong to a time management agency and we are interested in your abilities, telekinesis is a strange gift"

"What do I get if I agree to work for you?" Ask seriously, he can recognize the briefcase and all he wants to do is put a bullet in the woman's forehead

"Well, if you agree to work for us for five years, we will give you a juicy pension to retire at any time you wish to live. In addition, our dental health is one of the best." The woman's smile is white as snow, reminding Klaus of a shark

Klaus knows that he should not trust this woman, she belongs to the same organization that tried to kill his brother, he should kill her, but if he can find out where they come from and who these people are, maybe he can stop the apocalypse and go back to his family.

Maybe he can stop Claire from dying. His niece deserves the sky, the moon, and all the stars, she deserves to grow up with her mother and father, even when these two were idiots. Claire deserves a happy life

"I accept, but my dog is coming with me" he declares firmly, gesturing to Bailey and Claire, both of them approaching him, he does not intend to leave his partners here in the middle of nowhere.

"Of course Number Four, let your new life begin"

Klaus wants to laugh, honestly, his life has stopped caring a long time ago, what he is going to do, is for his little Claire, just for her. Because he is a selfish person and all he wants is for Claire to be happy.


	2. Griddy´s

He observes with some serenity the great mansion, taking details of the structure, so many years have passed that sometimes his memory was confused, for example, he did not remember that his old home looked so dark or that it had black bars, but he does remember the great oak door with the insignia of the umbrella.

With some resignation he sees that the first one to arrive is Luther, his brother looks huge, next to him Claire moves restlessly, Klaus caresses her hair, Luther was the girl's idol, Allison used to tell them many stories about SpaceBoy. Klaus looks for some of his brother's features in the man and only his blue eyes match. He feels sadness.

The next one to arrive is Diego, he laughs a little when he sees his brother's vigilante suit, more than a hero suit it looked like a BDSM suit. It's a little ridiculous, but the way Diego moves around reminds him of a panther, cautious, and ready to attack. It is very Diego, even though he is no longer the same boy he remembers if he can get to talk to his brother, he promises himself to ask Diego about the scar.

Allison is the third, her sister has always been and always will be beautiful, her sister moves with grace and security just as she did since she was a child, that is not something that has changed in her sister. At his side, Claire moves restlessly, turns to look at her and his chest tightens as he sees the girl's longing look.

"Why don't you go?"

He asks the girl, Claire looks at him uncertainly and moves her eyes away from him to the academy several times. "Come on, visit your mother and meet your uncles" he insists "Let's meet at Griddys at night, I'll go and investigate Harold Jenkins a little more"

"Take care of Uncle Klaus, Bailey" the girl orders the dog

Bailey barks at her, Klaus looks at his dog, the Husky has a paw and a robotic eye, it is difficult to see how the commission has transformed them into weapons. Claire nods before leaving. Lately, his niece has looked very down and melancholic, the girl has refused to leave his side, even when he tries more than once to send her to heaven, the girl clings to him. Klaus does not have the courage to insist that she leave. It is selfish of him, but he does not want to lose Claire. 

Less than an hour later, when Klaus thinks about leaving, he sees the rest of his siblings arrive, Ben, Five, and Vanya all together. He rests his head in his palm, it hurts him to see his brothers, they have changed so much.

He wonders for a moment if his three favorite brothers still miss him. Do they even remember him? Do they talk about him with nostalgia or do they just ignore that he once existed? Vanya had written in his book that his death undoubtedly brought about the breakup of the academy. That his death had been the beginning for all to turn away and seek their own lives. He doesn't know how to interpret that, as a good thing or a bad thing.

He doesn't recognize anything about his city or his family. His life has been lost, stolen, and all he has left are old and bitter memories, an android dog, and a ghost girl.

* * *

Place the bouquet of yellow roses on the gravestone. Look at the sky, the gray clouds indicate that it will soon start raining, and despite being in spring, the cold winter stragglers were still clinging to the end of March. The leaves of the trees move to the rhythm of the breeze, forming a dismal sound.

Four "Klaus" Hargreeves. Read below the Hargreeves family symbol.

His father spared no expense when he commissioned Klaus' grave, it was expensive, elegant and everything Klaus hated. It was somewhat ironic that Reginald had invested so much money, considering that he never loved any of them, but somehow his brother's tragic story gave them the push toward fame and glory. Nothing better than a tragic loss to show them off as heroes.

What heroes. He thinks with irony.

Could they be called heroes when no one was able to save Klaus?

His eyes move over the phrase that his father placed under Klaus' name " The one who has overcome his fears will be truly free "

No doubt Aristotle's phrase had a sarcastic connotation.

Even with Klaus dead, his father could not leave his brother alone. Always remembering Four's weakness to his powers and that in the end, it had cost the brunette his life.

He clenched his fists tightly, he missed him. A lot, maybe too much.

In his mind, he could still see Klaus' young, radiant face as he ran to him. The way his lips stretched into a smile or formed a lovely pout when something didn't come out as he wished. Klaus was a true joker, he was rebellious enough to challenge and confront his father, but not brave enough to endure his powers. He was charming, but extremely unbearable when given a chance to talk. He was an innocent being who was corrupted by pain and drugs at an early age.

Klaus was his friend, his brother, and his first death, but not his last.

He couldn't forget the way his brother died trying to protect them.

"Ben" Diego's voice brought him back to reality, he turned to see his brother

"Diego" call out to detective "You also came"

"Yes, I wanted to make sure the old man was dead," says the Latin "Klaus must be happy, wherever he is.

Ben smiles with a certain irony, no doubt Klaus would be happy to know that his father is dead, surely, if Klaus had been there, he would be asking if there would be a cucumber sandwich or something like that.

"You can believe she came" indicates the angry man.

Ben stared at Diego, he didn't need to know he was referring to Vanya. "Leave her alone Diego. Hargreeves was also her father and we are still her brothers"

" She had no right to talk about Klaus," he says angrily playing with one of his knives, it is evident that Diego is nervous.

"Luther is nervous, he thinks someone killed Dad" tries to change the subject, he doesn't want to argue with Two.

"I brought Dad's autopsy, it was just a heart attack, I would have preferred it to be something more painful.

Ben nods resignedly, he too would have preferred his father to suffer a little more.

* * *

Claire enters the house through the door. There is a moment left to observe the antique furniture and the expensive floors, the academy is a little darker than she imagined, her mother never wanted to take her to meet her uncles and grandfather, the only time she could hear about them was at bedtime. Her Uncle Luther was her favorite, followed by her Uncle Klaus, although her mother always had a distant look on her face every time she talked about them.

Her father used to resent her obsession with her uncles and was forbidden to talk about them after her parents separated and her mother moved out of the house. She was barely six years old when her parents separated and were seven when the end of the world came.

Finding her mother was not difficult; apparently, she was swamped on a phone call, with her father, she puckered her little nose, she did not remember receiving any calls from her mother after she was gone. But from the desperation with which her mother spoke to her father, she could understand that her father did not want to communicate with her.

Her father had no right to deny her mother, no matter how many mistakes her mother had made, she was still her mother.

Perhaps her uncle Klaus was right when he told her that sometimes adults did things that were not very empathic.

When her Uncle Luther showed up at her grandfather's office, Claire knew it was time to see her other uncles. She didn't want to hear her mother speak badly of her father.

On her way to the living room, her Aunt Vanya was accompanied by a chimpanzee, according to Klaus that man's name was Pogo, and he was the teacher and guardian of all of them.

"How long has it been?" she hears her Aunt Vanya ask the butler

"16 years and four months" answers the chimpanzee

Claire looks at the portrait, it's her uncle Klaus, but he looks extremely different. She breathes indignantly, the painting is horrible, it doesn't capture the essence of her uncle at all. It's a mere copy and she doesn't know how her mother or uncles didn't destroy that image.

"Do you want to hear something funny? When I was a child I refused to believe that Klaus was dead, so I left the lights on and food on the table, in case he came back and didn't feel alone" Claire is hurt by what her aunt says, she knows that her uncle Klaus always regrets not having been able to find Vanya's body and bury it with the rest of his siblings.

"You were punished by your father for that" Vanya nodded, Claire doesn't know much about being pissed off at adults, sometimes she gets angry at the memory of her parents, other times she gets angry at Klaus because he is so careless, but she certainly starts to feel resentment towards Reginald Hargreeves.

* * *

In short, the funeral was an epic disaster that ended up destroying a part of Klaus' tombstone, to everyone's indignation.

Diego sits a bit dejected at the kitchen table, Luther is locked in his room and Ben can't stand his brother's melancholy look.

"Let's go," he tells Diego "Let's go eat some donuts and coffee"

Five chooses that moment to appear as if the word "coffee" were some kind of invocation spell

"Are you going for coffee?" he asks, Allison follows him closely: "I'll go with you because even though this house has 49 rooms and more than 17 bathrooms, it doesn't even have a coffee bean"

"Dad hated coffee," says Allison, as if that explains everything

-Apparently also the children, but he had you- think Claire, has spent too much time with Klaus

The three brothers go to Griddys, perhaps out of mere nostalgia or because it is the closest cafeteria to their house. Anyway, they both sit at a table far away and Diego gets up to order, he has known Agnes for years and is a frequent customer.

"Good evening Agnes, could you give me three coffees?" he asks politely, leaving a twenty-dollar bill,

"Of course, honey," the woman smiles motherly at him, reminding Diego of Grace.

Agnes leaves to get the cups and prepare Diego's order, he looks around, there is basically them, a man eating a donut and a young man, maybe a teenager looking out, can't see the face, but his eyes can't help but stare at the curly brown hair, it reminds him of Klaus' hair.

Klaus hated his curls, but Diego loved to run his hands through that soft hair, he used to let Klaus rest his head on his lap while he massaged the curls, he liked to stretch them and see them return to their natural state. He could spend hours doing that.

"Your order, dear" Agnes informed him, Diego took the cups and donuts as a courtesy.

"This place hasn't changed at all, it's still a shithole" Diego listened to Five's snobby voice, luckily Agnes was in the kitchen

"It was you who insisted on coming, nobody invited you" Contradicted Diego

"Enough, both of you," asked Ben, a little tired

"To think that we used to come here to eat donuts until we burst" Followed Five as if he had never heard Diego

The three remained silent, remembering the times they used to sneak out at night and eat doughnuts, the strawberry ones were always Klaus', the chocolate ones Diego's, the sugar-coated ones Ben's, and the sparkling one Five´s. They were good memories, nostalgic but good. Especially because they were happy moments they had with Klaus, they didn't have many of them.

* * *

Shit, a thousand times shit.

His brothers were here, he was so engrossed in reading the information he could get about Meditech that he never paid attention to his surroundings, it wasn't until he felt the deep voice of a man that he looked around again.

Then he saw Diego and quickly cursed his fate.

Claire still wasn't back and didn't want to leave Griddys. Not until the girl returned. He tried to hide and cover his body with his feathered coat. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Diego leaving for the back, that's when he noticed Ben and Five.

Now all he wanted to do was bang his head against the table. He couldn't have been that unlucky.

The good news is that nothing could have been worse, right?

A chill crossed his back. He quickly gets up from the table, puts his papers in his backpack, and outside he can hear Bailey's barking.

Curse, he shouldn't have stayed so long in one place, being in his time was getting to him. He was getting careless.

A group of men rushes into the room, cursing again.

"Number Four, surrender and come with us to the headquarters" orders the larger man, Klaus turns his eyes, they have not noticed his brothers, the recovery agents are quite careless "We don't want to hurt you, I don't want to know that you will kill someone so young when I come home"

"What the hell is going on here?" It's Diego's voice that interrupts

"You are not going to return home, you should have ignored the order," he says, unemotional, he cannot see his brothers, but he hears a chair fall and a cup break

Klaus doesn't even hesitate, he takes a knife "Cover-up Diego" he tells his brother, looking over his shoulder,

"K... Kla...us?" stutters Diego

The men point at him, Diego is static, Klaus snaps his fingers and the lights explode. It doesn't take long for the shots to ring out.

Ah so much for being discreet and not involving his brothers, thinks angrily Number Four

* * *

* * *


	3. Forgive me, Ben

Klaus doesn't even hesitate when he takes a knife "Cover-up Diego" he tells his brother, looking over his shoulder

"K... Kla...us?" stutters Diego

The men point at him, Diego is static, Klaus snaps his fingers and the lights explode. It doesn't take long for the shots to ring out.

Ah so much for being discreet and not involving his brothers, thinks angrily Number Four.

Using his power, he makes his brothers fall to the ground and pushes them to the back of the room.

* * *

When the emergency lights come on, Five walks around with a penetrating, calm, and analytical look, most of the men are dead. The last of the men crawl towards them, pointing at them. Five is ready to jump in and protect Ben, but it seems that there is no need. Klaus extends his hand and the man begins to drown, holding his throat as if trying to breathe in, but something prevents him from doing so. Finally, Klaus moves his wrist and the man's neck makes a grotesque sound when it breaks.

"Well, that was uncomfortable" communicates the brunette looking around, Diego had been thrown by an invisible force towards them, all three had fallen to the floor. His father would have been disappointed by their slow action "Well, see you later" said the young man and then run away

"Damn, he's getting away" stammers Diego, Ben doesn't even think about it when he goes after his brother.

* * *

Chased him for a few blocks. Ben is surprised at how fast Klaus can be. Tired of the exercise and not so used to it, he pulls out his tentacles somewhat fearfully, praying that Eldritch's beasts will not hurt Klaus. He just wants to catch him, not hurt him.

Luckily, his tentacles embrace his brother while they lift him from the ground and Ben pulls him against his chest. For a moment Klaus stands still as if he had given up. Ben lets himself breathe deeply, relieved, and strokes the hair gently, fearing that this is just another illusion. He has dreamed too many times of seeing Klaus again and now that he has him safe, alive, he doesn't know very well how to act, what to say or what to do.

Klaus laughs mumbling, and Ben was not sure if it was because he was trapped or because he was pleased to see him.

A dog growls turns a little scared, he has never liked dogs. "Bailey, no" Klaus orders from his place, the medium buries his face in his shoulder "You keep wearing this stupid jacket," he says, his voice sounds tired.

Ben laughs. "You were the first one to give me one," he says.

* * *

Klaus rubs his face against the soft, worn-out cloth, remembering with sadness that in the future he buried his brother with the same jacket. At that moment when he buried his brothers, he kept an object from each of them, wanting to have something of them to remember them. These were his symbols of hope.

Of Five had kept a pocket watch, it didn't work, but inside it was engraved the date of his disappearance, later he would engrave the date of the apocalypse.

From Allison he took a ring that was shaped like a star, he still had it. He hopes to give it to Claire one day.

Luther keeps the leather gloves with the Umbrella symbol.

A knife from Diego, which had come in useful more than once.

Ben, a book of poems, had not had the courage to take the leather jacket from him, not knowing how much his brother loved it.

From Vanya, even when he never found her, he kept her book, as a reminder to try to be a better brother to Vanya.

He even kept something of his father's. A gun he had killed himself several times with helped him keep his sanity more than he liked to admit.

Sometimes he just wanted to curl up and cry or drink a bottle of whiskey or two.

But he doesn't have time for that, the apocalypse is less than seven days away, he doesn't have time for emotional meetings with his siblings. He has to save Claire.

"Forgive me, Ben," he says, his hands glowing as he pushes Number Six with his telekinesis, Ben crashes into the wall and no longer gets up. "Come on Bailey" the dog jogs beside him as they both come out of the alley

* * *

She raises one of her eyebrows admiring the mess around her, is surprised by the brutality these men were killed, walks to one of the bodies, and looks at the bullet wounds. From the position of the bodies and the wounds, she can tell without fear of error that they have an expert killer in their city. She does not know whether to feel excited or scared.

Her partner is looking at another of the bodies, looking a little pale. "It seems that these idiots have shot each other," she reports patiently, it was somewhat funny that two criminals who looked like 'allies' would shoot each other. "Are there any security cameras?" asks the man.

"No, but we have the owner of the premises, in case you want to interview her," informed her partner, pointing his head at the blonde woman who was looking at nothing

Eudora approaches calmly, she knows she has to stay calm, even though she is excited, it is undoubtedly one of the best cases she has been given, not Diego.

The woman seems a little traumatized, looks at nothing while trying not to let her hands tremble. Eudora feels a little compassion.

"Good night, I'm Detective Patch. May I ask you a few questions?"

The blonde woman, turning to see her, tries hard to smile at her.

"Can you tell me what happened," she asks politely.

"Well, I was on my last shift, in less than an hour we were going to close, then this man arrived with a young man, the man asked for a chocolate doughnut and the young man asked for a milkshake. They both sat down to talk, I thought they were father and son, but the man left without the young man," she explains, her voice trembled a little, she tries to be as coherent as she can, but Eudora knows she is scared

"Then other customers arrived, a regular and two strangers, I served them coffee and donuts, then I went to the back because I had to put money away. That's when I heard the shots, when I came out there was no one there except the dead men"

"Did you say there was a regular customer? Do you know the name?"

Agnes smiled. "Oh yes, Detective Diego Hargreeves.

Eudora swears mentally, of course, Diego had to be involved, she was going to kill him. "Thank you, ma'am."

* * *

Klaus jumps up in fright when he sees his niece arrive, he was so focused on removing the tracker from his arm. Bailey groans by his side, worried about his owner. Klaus strokes his head.

"Uncle Klaus" shouts the girl afraid to see her uncle covered in blood and opening his arm with a knife. Luckily it is something she is used to.

"I am fine" he assures his niece.

Claire does not know what she fears most, whether it is the blood, the screams she heard at the academy when her uncles returned, or the somewhat manic smile Klaus gives her while he takes off a small transmitter.

"How could you find me?"

"The academy is a mess, the uncles came back and told mom and the others that they had seen you. They are organizing a search," she informs him, Klaus nods, "Uncle Ben was unfortunate, and Uncle Five kept yelling at him.

"Don't worry, they won't be a problem," he says, thinking of the lousy performance they gave when he faced the recovery group, his brothers were almost obsolete.

"Why don't you ask them for help," the girl asks, not understanding her uncle's reasoning because he refuses to involve his other uncles

"No, Claire, we've been over this, I'm not going with them."

"Why?!" she screams as she stomps her feet

"Because I don't trust them," Klaus shouts back

Claire gets scared, it's the first time her uncle yells at her. She's not a stupid child, but her mind and body have become stagnant at the age of seven. There are things she can't understand, especially when they involve her mother's family.

"I'm sorry, honey," the brunette apologizes as he sees Claire's sadness. Christ! He shouldn't be taking it out on his little girl. The child is not to blame for his emotional conflicts. Of his anger and his hatred.

He has never told Claire how much he has come to hate his family because of his envy of them and how insecure he feels about being with them again.

When he was able to escape from the Commission, he thought for a moment about looking for his siblings, asking them for help, but then he realized that his brothers had left the life of superheroes behind. Now they were normal people. With normal lives.

He didn't even have the opportunity to grow up with them, to make mistakes, to fall in love, to live. He is a survivor who has died more than 30 times by his own hand, who then became a killer.

Where does a person like him fit in his family?

"We must seek help, even if it means having your arm sold” Claire is firm, she doesn't want her uncle to bleed out "Let's go to the academy, Grandma Grace can help you, everyone must be too busy looking for you"

"You are so smart, my little star, what would I do without you?"

"Die" answers the girl with sorrow.

Klaus laughs because it is true.

* * *

She feels excluded again, it shouldn't even surprise her anymore, but it hurts her that she is not allowed to be part of Klaus' search. He was her brother too, but everyone had been adamant about it, she was normal and if they had had trouble confronting the men who were following her brother, she could obviously get hurt.

She decided to stay at the academy, hoping to see Klaus again. Even if he is not the same brother she lost.

She hears noises in the next room, she frowned, because there should be no one there. She thinks she hears a whisper, gets up in a hurry. Perhaps her brothers had been able to find Klaus and were on their way back.

She runs out into the hallway and finds herself face to face with Klaus.

The two looks at each other, static, immobile, a little shocked.

Klaus turns his head and says to the air

"You said there was no one"

That's all Vanya needs before he runs to Klaus. He's his brother, he's still him, he's still talking to nothing itself. It doesn't matter to him that he is almost covered in blood and that he is wearing darker than normal clothes. He's still her brother.

"Please don't push me like you did Ben," she begs, remembering what Six said

"Never," he says as he hugs her back, and it is true, Klaus would never dare to harm his little sister with his powers.

Vanya is perhaps the only person who has not changed. And it is the only one, among all his brothers, who still sees the same, who recognizes his memory. He vowed to be a better brother to Vanya and if that means getting caught by the others, he's going to do it.

He feels, after a long time, as his eyes fill with tears, a vortex of feelings makes his chest feel heavy. He hugs his sister tighter because he finally knows he's home.


	4. It's all because of my little girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus laughed, it wasn't a happy laugh, more like a demented one "No, no, I'm sorry, but to be honest I didn't come for you, my brothers are dead, I buried you one by one in the future, you are... Strangers to me" Klaus knew he was being cruel, but he didn't want to lie to Vanya, not to her, at least he owed the truth to his sister "I came because I want to save Claire. It's all because of my little girl”

* * *

* * *

_The first time Klaus committed suicide was just two months after burying his siblings, there were still buildings on fire or collapsing, so it was rarely safe to sleep inside any structure._

_Luckily he had found a park, where the old fountain had water and some benches had survived, so he slept inside a children's game that was shaped like a turtle._

_Constantly trying to ignore the ghosts, the consumed or crushed shape of their bodies was certainly the worst, however, the ghosts were too confused. Many of them tried to find their loved ones, but because they were burned, it was difficult to recognize each other._

_It was too depressing to witness._

_On more than one occasion Klaus had had to run to hide from some of the ghosts who noticed that his physical form was different from theirs. At night he would cling tightly to Diego's knife, wishing that it was one of his brothers who could be by his side, even if it was only his ghosts, but his family seemed to have moved on to the next life._

_He felt alone._

_On more than one occasion he was tempted to talk to some ghost who looked more or less normal, but the spirits either chased him or ignored him, there was no middle ground._

_That afternoon, he had no choice but to leave his shelter, he had run out of food, so he would have to go back to the mall's supermarket and rummage through the rubble, praying that some can of food was intact._

_He looked undecidedly at his possessions, his siblings' treasures and some things like clothes, shoes, and tools that he was able to collect in those two months, he really didn't want to leave his things behind, but it was a nuisance to be carrying things around._

_He took his father's gun and Diego's knife, no doubt those two things would be useful to him, he had seen some small animals like rats, raccoons and some dogs, which had survived, so the gun would be useful to him if he was attacked._

_He walked to the mall, after making sure his treasures were hidden. In less than fifteen minutes he had managed to find the old mall, greeting the few dummies that survived, sometimes talking to them to keep busy and not feel ignored._

_If there was one thing Number Four was being ignored, these two months was real torture._

_He was able to find some useful things, but he did not notice that the rock was badly supported and in a careless movement, he slipped off the rock and was under pressure from his blow, releasing others that were loose, consequently he fell on his face to the ground, hitting his jaw hard._

_The pain was so much that he could not avoid screaming._

_The scream echoing in his ears reminded him of a wounded animal in agony, so it could be heard._

_He tried to breathe in through his nose, trying to regulate his pain, the memory of that time he fell down the stairs in Grace's heels almost made him smile._

_Suddenly, that silence was interrupted by spectral moans, he raised his frightened look, the dead who had previously ignored him, now stared at him, analyzing him, observing him, studying. For a moment, Klaus was afraid, he tried to crawl because he was too dizzy to get up, but that seemed to shake the spirits more._

_He decided not to move, praying that the ghosts would ignore him again, perhaps if he stayed still they would return to their own pain._

_It was not so._

_Suddenly, there were no longer some ghosts, but dozens of spirits surrounding him._

_Some whispered "Klaus", and to those whispers were added others, becoming almost a scream. "Klaussss"_

_From the fright he took his father's gun, shooting at one of them who was approaching him._

_It was not his brightest idea. Not only because the bullet pierced the ghost without damaging it, but also because it disturbed the spirits._

_Klaus never hated his powers as much as he did at the time._

_He looked at the gun in his hands, he looked at the approaching death, stretching out his burnt hands and he carried his father's gun to his forehead, he really preferred to die._

_He wanted to go home_

_With your family_

_With his brothers_

_He wanted to go home with Grace_

_Even with his father_

_Anywhere but here, where there was only death._

_He does not hesitate to pull the trigger._

_For a moment he felt nothing, no pain, no sadness, no joy, just absolute nothingness as if he were floating in the middle of a swimming pool, then he opened his eyes, the sky was no longer orange and gray, it was an opaque sky, but somehow it looked so familiar._

_"Why are you here?" the voice sounded annoying, he raised his head. The girl looked at him as if he were a nuisance. "You shouldn't be here," continued the little girl in the white dress._

_"Are you God?" he asked in surprise._

_"Of course, who else would be here?_

_God had come to receive him, for a moment he hoped it would be someone from his family, perhaps Ben, Diego, or Five, he must admit he felt disappointed, somewhat abandoned._

_"I thought I would see my family._

_The girl snorted, as if his hope caused her joy, perhaps he was not worthy of seeing his brothers again._

_"No, it is not your time to see them"_

_"Why" he couldn't help but ask_

_"Because you cannot die, therefore, you are still alive" the girl bent down to her height and stretched out her hand "Go back, fulfill your mission, and don't die again"_

* * *

_That was just the first of many times, over the years he tried again, sometimes with his father's gun, sometimes with Diego's knife, other times he simply let himself die of hunger or thirst._

_Each death was traumatic, and he felt that he was slowly losing his mind, with no one to talk to, to share the warmth, the food, or a simple hug, it was too much. The dead knew of his existence and it was increasingly difficult to ignore them._

_They wanted him, they called him, they tried to hurt him and in time many of them were able to damage him with their sharp nails or rotten teeth. In fact, on one occasion he died because a ghost crushed his trachea. Unbelievable._

_The girl, sometimes looked for it other times tried to hide, but God always found it, it was like playing cat and mouse, being him the furtive cockroach and God the guard dog._

_His last time was undoubtedly the funniest, escaping from the ghosts he threw himself from a building, falling thirty meters, his body was almost destroyed in the fall._

_"You can't keep doing this, life is very precious"_

_"Then why did you destroy it," he answered by looking at a side of pink water._

_"Free will, I didn't destroy you, you did" seemed almost offended by the above statement_

_"Well, there is not much body left to return to," he feigned indifference, perhaps, this time the girl would allow him to stay_

_"I've already fixed it."_

_"I don't want to go back"_

_"You have to, I created you to prevent the apocalypse"_

_"I don't want to be alone, I don't want to see any more ghosts, I want my family"_

_For a moment God was silent as if she were meditating on her next move, Klaus was only praying for the Girl to take pity on him._

_"You must learn that we cannot have everything we wish, just because we wish it, you must give something, sacrifice something to achieve your goals, but just for this occasion, I will fulfill a wish, but at the same time it is a punishment"._

_Klaus looked at her in surprise, maybe she would send him to hell, well, any place was better than Earth_

_"Go to Los Angeles, your family is waiting for you, but in exchange for that and your rebuilt body, I will punish you with the mark of CAIN. I wish you luck Number Four"_

_The not so gentle fingers of the girl touched his forehead and the world of Klaus was illuminated._

* * *

Vanya's warm, but trembling hands were trying to sew up his wound, he chuckled as he noticed his younger sister's nervousness.

"You seem to have the experience," Klaus said, calmly.

"Five is usually quite hurt by his experiments."

"Yes, I read that in your book" confirms

Vanya stopped for a moment, somewhat nervous, most of her siblings still did not forgive her for her book, even when she firmly believed that all she did was tell her story, she knew that the things she told in her book were not nice or pleasant.

"You described me well, I was a bitch in need of attention.

Pale cheeks turned red like tomatoes "Don't call you a bitch"

"No, but I like it better in my own way," he replied

"Are you angry?

"Over the book?"

he asked, looking at Vanya who only nodded her head in affirmation. "No. You didn't put up anything that wasn't true, in fact, you were very brave, you revealed the secrets of our family, our shortcomings, the few virtues, but basically, it was like a desperate cry on your part not to feel part of the family. So no, I'm not mad at you" Vanya finished adjusting the bandages

"They hate me"

"They hate themselves because they know it's true" even if Klaus' appearance was younger, he was much taller than Vanya, so he could caress her head lovingly, as he did with Claire.

"Klaus... Where have you been all this time?"

"In the future," he said honestly, Vanya's brown eyes grew larger

"It's a piece of shit," he said.

"How?"

"You were dead" for a second Klaus's gaze became opaque, Claire moved restlessly from her bed "Something destroyed humanity, the world was basically destroyed, I couldn't see the sun, the moon or the stars because the sky was practically covered with ashes. The only beings I saw for three years were burnt-out ghosts.

"How did you survive?" Vanya tightly clutched the medicine chest, frightened and sad at the same time, Klaus' formerly happy look was so dark, lifeless, it hurt her soul.

"I didn't, but God is a bitch" outside a thunderclap resounded in the distance, making the windows of the academy vibrate "Sorry, but it's true" he excused himself looking at the ceiling.

Claire chuckled, used to Klaus talking to God and somehow answering him. The advantages of having private and essential communication with heaven.

"What?" Vanya wondered, briefly, if his brother had finally succumbed to drugs and now his mind was beyond repair. "I think we need some coffee and maybe a therapist," she thought, trying to get out of Klaus' room, but he held her arm without hurting her.

"No, I'm not crazy, it's just that a lot has happened"

"I think you need help, Klaus, even if what you tell me is true, why did you come back now?

Klaus looked at her seriously, it wasn't an angry look, but Vanya began to fear for that determined glow "I came back to save someone"

"To us?"

Klaus laughed, it wasn't a happy laugh, more like a demented one "No, no, I'm sorry, but to be honest I didn't come for you, my brothers are dead, I buried you one by one in the future, you are... Strangers to me" Klaus knew he was being cruel, but he didn't want to lie to Vanya, not to her, at least he owed the truth to his sister "I came because I want to save Claire. It's all because of my little girl”

* * *

Ben came back crestfallen, he was exhausted, but he didn't want to leave Vanya alone in the mansion, he knew that most of them were still upset with the violinist because of the book.

Upon entering the mansion he realized that everything was too quiet, at night the academy looked extremely creepy.

He was about to climb the stairs when Pogo appeared at the top, the old chimpanzee walking slowly, somewhat pensive.

"Pogo" greeting

"I see, you haven't been lucky, young Ben."

"No. I came for Vanya" reported

"Young Vanya already went home, said she had an early class tomorrow"

"Oh, well" he nodded discouragedly "Then I'll go and rest, it's too late now and I don't want to drive"

"Of course, rest young Ben, some of your brothers are already sleeping"

Ben walked up the stairs to his room, but stopped in Klaus' room, turned the handle and opened the door, looking into the room. Everything was just as his brother had left it, neither he nor Diego nor Five had allowed Klaus' things to be thrown away, always hoping that at some point he would return.

Now Klaus had returned

But his brother no longer wanted them

Didn't want to go home.

Didn't want them around.

He took the ridiculous unicorn and hugged it, he missed his brother, he always did, he always kept hope, even when the others had given up.

Eldritch's beasts moved restlessly in his chest, they felt his pain, and sometimes Ben believed they shared that feeling.

"Klaus" whispered in exhaustion


	5. Dolores, the AI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Five, my system has picked up an incident at Meditech" He turns to look at the device, even though Dolores did not reside there. "It has been reported that two young people have wanted to extort the manager"
> 
> "What does that have to do with Klaus?"
> 
> "The description they give is of Vanya and Klaus.
> 
> "I'm going to kill you both" he mumbles indignantly, not even 24 hours have passed and Klaus is already in another problem, not even with all the money in the world could they free his brother from jail. Diego is going to have to take a cab, he has two siblings to catch.

* * *

* * *

She is not completely sure because she decides to keep silent and allow Klaus to stay in her house, but she does, she knows that in a way she is betraying her other siblings, but Klaus had seemed to her so young, so needy and lost, almost on the verge of madness.

If what Klaus has told her is true, then Vanya cannot feel anything but pity for her brother. She can understand why Klaus acts so little Klaus, why he is so distrustful and why in a way he does not trust any of them. Her brother has grown up amidst ghosts and loneliness, two things that since the medium was little he has hated with all his soul.

She can easily imagine Klaus killing himself, and she shudders because she knows, she knows, that Klaus would be capable of that and much more of being pushed.

Klaus has always been a person who walks on the edge of life and death. At some point, he stopped being an innocent and happy child to become a nostalgic, sad teenager.

Whether Claire's ghost exists or is just a fabrication of Klaus' broken psyche, she is not going to say anything. Because she understands that the child is the only thing that has kept the brunette alive and sane.

It hurts her to think and know that.

She cannot help but see her brother sleeping, he looks younger than they do, but the dark circles he wears are deeper than Five's when he has a fit of madness. She has not said anything to Klaus, but her brothers have never given up, all of them have looked for Klaus in some way.

Five has tried to investigate different ways to travel in time, trying to calculate the exact moment to which he can travel without altering the present, even going against their father.

Diego becomes a detective in the hope that he can find Klaus or Klaus' killers.

Ben simply writes himself up and travels the world to look for some trace of the brunette.

Allison becomes famous so that Klaus can easily find her.

And Luther feels too much guilt, so much that he can't even live long on the earth.

A part of her wants to tell Klaus that they should talk to their brothers, tell them what is happening because they could help the brunette better than her, who is an ordinary person. But Klaus has been firm, he does not trust his siblings. He trusts her because of all of them she is the only one who has not changed, and Vanya does not know whether to feel offended or flattered.

She falls asleep thinking about how she can warn others without losing Klaus' trust. A part of her fears to fall asleep and discover that the next morning Klaus has left.

This does not happen.

The next morning Klaus is standing in her kitchen, there is a rich smell of coffee that both enjoy in silence, she cannot see the dog anywhere and she is grateful. The owner of the apartment does not allow pets.

Both remain motionless when someone knocks on the door.

Klaus signals to the girl and goes out through the emergency stairs, Vanya takes a second to recover before opening the door, she is surprised to see Allison.

"Hi, Vanya." Her sister says hello, to show her a paper bag.

"Hi Allison, come in" invites the girl, trying not to show her nervousness

"It's good that you're home, I was in the area and decided to stop by, it's been a busy night" reports the tallest one, "Did you sleep on the couch?" she asks, noticing the blankets

"Yes, I was worried" lies. She's a terrible liar, luckily Allison doesn't know that

"Yes, I think we all are," admits Allison. "Luther thinks Klaus is the one who killed Dad," she reports reluctantly.

Vanya gets up from the chair, angry and indignant "No, Klaus wouldn't be able to"

"I know, but it's all so strange," accepts Allison. "Our Klaus wouldn't hurt a fly because he'd be afraid his spirit would bother him again, but that's not what Five and the others describe. He killed five men, Vanya." she reasons, she needs someone to help her understand the madness that her life has become

Vanya sips her coffee, without daring to say anything else. She had forgotten that Klaus murdered those men in the donut shop.

"As if that wasn't enough, Diego had to go to the police station to explain what he was doing at the scene of the crime"

"That's not good, he was already in trouble for his methods"

"Yes," Allison murmurs as she looks at the ceiling, frowning as she notices a bowl of water by the window.

Does Vanya have a pet? Strange, considering she's allergic to fur.

* * *

"Eudora I'm telling you, those men came in and started attacking us, then another one appeared out of nowhere and killed them, they practically killed each other," says Diego, trying to be calm even though he is handcuffed, he knows that behind the mirror, his captain is watching his statement.

It's not the first time he's been in trouble and he knows it won't be the last. His methods are a little different from those of his colleagues, something that bothers most. But Diego knows that as long as the civilians are safe, then he is satisfied, even if his boss threatens to put him out of work or put him in jail.

Eudora simply raises her eyebrows "Come on Diego, do you expect me to believe you" she asks with some annoyance "Tell me what really happened, did you get out of hand and kill them?

"I haven't killed anyone Eudora, you know that's not my style, I have witnessed"

"You have them, but they also happen to be accomplices"

"Do you think Five, an award-winning scientist, took the time to kill?

"I know your brother, I know what he's capable of.

Diego nods, yes, everyone knows what Five is capable of, he's practically a psychopath, "None of us killed anyone"

"But you're covering for someone."

"No" lies, and mentally curses Klaus

"You know, from the description the woman gave, it looked to me like she was describing your brother Klaus.

Diego furiously knocks on the table "Don't talk about him. Not even you have the right to talk about him"

"I'm sorry, but we found this" Eudora pulls out a ballistics bag "It's the bullets from the crime scene. They are bullets that are no longer manufactured and date back to 1980" Diego's eyebrows are raised "Coincidentally these are the same bullets used by your brother's killer"

"Patch and Hargreeves, enough," says a corpulent man, he has white hair and mustaches of the same shade, he wears a brown overcoat.

"Captain" murmurs Eudora angrily

"Leave it Eudora" orders "Come with me Diego"

* * *

Five is waiting in his car for Diego, his brother has asked him to pick him up. In the last few hours, he has spent more time with his brothers than in recent years.

It's strange to have that need to stay together. Of course, his father and Klaus would accomplish something like that.

He squeezes his hands tightly on the wheel, he is not a person who likes to think about the past a lot, but there are things that he finds difficult to forget. Klaus' death is one of them, not only because it was the first loss they suffered as a family, but because it was their first failure.

Vanya, Ben, and Klaus have always been his favorites; it is difficult not to be always attentive to the needs of his weaker brothers. He tried to take care of them as much as he could and failed in the process.

That tragic day tends to repeat itself in his mind more often than he likes to admit.

"You are drinking" the unmistakable, mechanical voice of Dolores is heard through the car speakers. Sometimes Five curses himself genius, inventing Dolores has been as wonderful as it has been dangerous and exhausting.

Artificial Intelligence is extremely useful during his investigations, but most of the time it acts more as his conscience than his assistant. Ben often tells him that Dolores is his artificial wife.

It is funny because to create Dolores he has based himself on Ben, Klaus, and Vanya. His three idiot brothers and some of them have copied Grace's prototype. If there is something to admit and recognize it is that Reginald was a genius.

"No Dolores" denies, he doesn't understand why he finds himself explaining a machine

"You seem distracted."

"It's been a long night," he mutters as he sips his coffee. "What could you find in the police database?"

"The bullets match the incident at the bank where Klaus disappeared and other incidents throughout history," the machine reports.

"I thought so."

"Five, my system has picked up an incident at Meditech" He turns to look at the device, even though Dolores did not reside there. "It has been reported that two young people have wanted to extort the manager"

"What does that have to do with Klaus?"

"The description they give is of Vanya and Klaus.

"I'm going to kill you both" he mumbles indignantly, not even 24 hours have passed and Klaus is already in another problem, not even with all the money in the world could they free his brother from jail. Diego is going to have to take a cab, he has two siblings to catch.

* * *

They are sitting on the sidewalk, both looking a little down. For Vanya, this was her first mission and it was an absolute failure.

Klaus has pieces of glass and multicolored stars in his hair, for a moment Vanya wants to stretch out her hand and wipe the blood from his forehead.

Her mind is a vortex of memories and feelings, she tries to reason what she has seen and experienced in that office, but all she can see is Klaus hurting himself, and then threatening one of the employees with a lawsuit for something that never happened.

Klaus grabs his head, mumbles something between his teeth and Vanya just wants to take him home so Mom can heal that wound.

"Klaus”

"It was useless" he rudely interrupts her "Everything was useless, the eye means nothing, years of clinging to a clue that led us to nothing"

Vanya is silent because she knows he is not talking to her, but the entity on the other side of Klaus. She assumes that the supposed Claire is there.

"It must have been difficult," Vanya murmurs thoughtfully, "to have been alone with Claire.

Klaus turns to see her, for a moment they both look at each other "I wasn't always alone"

"Oh" prompts

"I met someone"

"What was she like?"

"He" he correct.

Vanya smiles "What was he like?"

"Wonderful, kind, beautiful and brave, for a moment I thought of leaving everything for him"

"All?" she asks with a lump in her throat

" Yes" states

"What happened?"

"He died."

Both remain silent, looking at the horizon.

"Let's go home Klaus," she asks again, she is not going to give up, not until she gets Klaus home to their family.

Klaus sighs. He wants to cry, he has no clue about how to save his niece or his family, he feels defeated. 

Look at Claire, the girl looks resigned too. "I want to see Mommy," she says, staring at him

What should he do?

"You two have many things to explain" both siblings shudder as they feel Five's hands on their shoulders. Klaus complains a little as he feels the Roman nails digging into his skin.

Shit, Five was angry.

**Author's Note:**

> For those who ask, in this story, there will be no romantic ships. Just a platonic sibling relationship.  
> However, I might be encouraged to write some stories based on this timeline and this story, about Ben / Klaus; Diego / Klaus, and even Dave / Klaus. But I'll put them aside. Thank you.


End file.
